


there is no impulse control

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: m sorry if this is forced i rarely ever write crack fanfic so idk if this is forced or not im so used to writing s e riousltythis crack fanfiction was written entirely by me so it was difficult to make cause i’m not USED to writing thisbased off me and my friends in gmod
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 8





	1. chie satonaka has no brain cells

omg where are we in this story?

this shit’s a 🅖🅜🅞🅓 🅜🅐🅟

yaY!!!!!!!!!,,!!!?!!?!??!?!?!?!?!

* * *

we are in persona map we in howo tel.. this lovely story starts off with two frien ds! yosgay hanamura and chie satonkaa **.** they are just vibing! they vibe in the untouchable shop untouchables gun….. there is a STRANGE MAN fucking WEIRD ASS!! eUGH!! _**whomst**_ is this ҍíԵϲհ?????? 

twas man with blëk hair animal crossing bed hair 

he got some glasses too and he was like “@you two, come here!,!!,come to the back!” the two just stared back at this shit like

are you seeing this?? bruh …

“chie i do nnonot trust this :(..”

“lol y’all got steak?”

“ofc we do!!” strange hair man said and CHIE WENT FUCKING OFF LIKE SHE WENT ＯＦＦ．she was foaming at the mmouth and bolte d to da door. yosgucke unwillingly came along smhsmh

“aight here ya go” and then

Oh shit.

This man just shut the fucking door.

He ረዐርጕቿዕ ጎፕ???!!?!?!?!! WHAT THE FUCK!! these two were wilding, banging at the door with crowbars and GUNS. yosuke even whipped out a rocket launcher for like two seconds and burnt part of the room down because he’s fucking yosuke, stupid BITCH. “istg im going to fucking SHIT ON THIS MAN.” chie screams

“ugg,,,, i don’t think anyone will come sabe us :(“ yosuke was like crying and shaking so was chie THEY WWRE BOTH FUCKIGN SAD THIS SHIT IS JUST SAD. omg but then finally… A GMOD MAN CAME TO THE RESCUE AND UNLOCKED THE DOR!!! Æ𝙀𝙀𝙀𝙀𝙀𝙀𝙀𝙀𝙀𝙀𝙀

“what are y’all doing in my store.”

“ _ **OMGO AMMAN MAN LOCKDD US IIN**_ ”these 2 were rambling and goinfn crazy but gmod man was just like “ok but can you please git. git git get get git out of m store!” and they went OUT. then they b going to junes next!!tt!t!t! there was that strange man again that was like “lmao trap you guys” but they didn’t really think about it

it was at this moment that chie noticed the meat fridge was LOCKED.

“WHAT RHE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!!” 

“lol wait a minute i gotta finish putting some stuff down pls”

“g.g.g.d..r.rr.r.r.r…… ok >:((“

then yosucke finished his th8ng and that one guy who was there by the way he was like,, buying packnake. presumably for his  twink horny  pancanee loving bf!! while yosuke was handling that cusitmer FUCKING CHIE WAS 𝓮𝓪𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓰𝓸𝓽 𝓭𝓪𝓶𝓷 𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓪𝓴𝓼. when he wasn’t looking! he then went up to chie like 

“:)”

“:/??”

*gun* “:):”

“WHAT THE FUCK-“

“᭙ꫝꫀ𝘳ꫀ ꪖ𝘳ꫀ 𝓽ꫝꫀ 𝘴𝓽ꫀꪖ𝘬𝘴, ᥴꫝ𝓲ꫀ?“

“www,,,w,w,w,w” chie was speechless, she was being held at gunp- yosuke shot thw fucking gun ok nevermind.

BUT SHE AINT DEAD YET

THAT WA SJUST SO CHIE COULD STOP BEING A GLUTTONOUS BITCH

  
  


HOT DAMN 👹👹👹

so they be goigng to da hotel.. yosuke is cripplingly depressed and suffering in his own hotel room, drowning his sorrows in alcohol because he can’t FUCKING TAKE SHIT ANYMORE. chie is like, epic gamer and chaotic friends do chaotic stuff together very fun :))

she text like “omg do you wanna drink?? together?.”

“YES :DDD”

“:00 ok ok!!” yosjcks going into chie room and then they hi five and DRINK A  **_fuck ton._ ** chie found some funny pill powder stuff in the street and dropped it, then both her and yosukeer picked it up and,

why is the room looking like a videostar transition

what the fuck

WHAT THE FUCK

WHY IS IT LAGGING

CHIE IS SCREAMING

“I CANNOT FUCKING MIVE I AN SUTCK IN THIS BLURRY HELL HELP ME HELPMEHELPHELPHELPEHPEP”

“c hie..” yosk begun. “wAhat was in those drinks? :((“

“oh lol i found funny powder shit on the street”

“OH COOL that’s cool but i can’t FUCKING SEE 𝘼𝙉𝙔𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝘼𝘼𝘼𝘼𝘼𝘼𝘼𝘼𝘼𝘼-”

omg butnfinally…at last everything was normal!!!!

“lol you wanna steal a car?” yos asked

“HELL YEA” then off they went in da plaza where all this jazzy stuff was located and they found.. a car! yosuke FUCKING CRASHED IT IN A MATTER OF SECONDS, THESE TEO ARE FERA L

they kinda crashed it into a fountain cause their brains are fucking miniscule but then that.. that one GUY THAT ON STUPID IDIOT THAT LOCKED THEM OUT came along.. “WHAT THE FUCK CHIE THAYS THE GUY THAT LOCKED US LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK”

“w..wait.. YEA HE IS WHAT THE FUCK”

“OMGOMG nono!’!!!, that was.. my brother akira.. i am ren amamiya!!” except all this time!! ren was the one who did all that shit all akirkia did was buy da pancak e… 

“hmm…… mama m.. mamma mia,, mam,, what the FUCK. WHAT THE FUCK? GOOD THING I DONT CARE BECAUSE 𝙄𝙈 𝘿𝙍𝙐𝙉𝙆!!!“ 

“NO WAIT FUCK STOPSTOPSTO-“

bang bang goodbye mario motherfucker, stupi d. chie be goingng back for another vRRRROOM VROOM DRIVE IN D A CA!RRR!RRR,R,RE,R,R, AND THEN-

yosuke

yosu

y

yosuke

yosuke f.

he.

he shot the car

Chie Satonaka is dead, and it’s for real this time. 

“i.”

he be walking to the door of the hotel to avoid this shit because he’s fucking mortified. he’s afraid. and yu narukami- 

“yosuke what d,, what did you do????”

“IDIDNTMEANTOIDDINTMESNTOYUHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPEHEKELEEELDJDLDDP” 

“shh, shhshshshsh,  **SHHHHH.** it is ok,,, it is ok eveyrthing is alright,,, we DO NOT tell yukik”

“lol hi guys :)”

“WHAT THE FUCK-“

“ **ꌩꂦꌚꀎꀘꏂ ꌚꀍꀎ꓄ ꓄ꀍꏂ ꎇꀎꏳꀘ ꀎᖘ ꌚꀍꀍ꓄ ꀎᖘ ꌚꀍꀍ꓄ ꀎᖘ** ” “Hello Yukiko! :))”

“hello! hello!! do you guys know where chie is??”

“nopE!! :)))” then yosukk fucking yanks yu into the hotel plaza BYE BYE YUKIKO NOT TODAY GOODNIGHT 

yuykik was going to go with but she noticed somethingfg.g…. a c ar?? why is that shit crispy burnt? she then noticed something else that was kinda wack ngl and,,

She had laid her eyes upon Chie Satonaka’s corpse. Chie Satonaka, a girl who had recently become her lover after sharing such a strong bond for such a long time..

this bitch went “𝗧𝗛𝗜𝗦𝗪𝗛𝗔𝗧𝗜𝗗𝗢𝗪𝗛𝗘𝗡𝗜𝗠𝗔𝗞𝗘𝗔𝗕𝗜𝗧𝗖𝗛𝗖𝗥𝗬𝗕𝗬𝗕𝗙𝗨𝗙𝗕𝗕𝗙𝗝𝗗𝗗𝗚𝗘𝗛𝗦𝗝𝗦𝗦𝗝𝗗𝗛𝗦𝗝𝗦𝗡𝗫𝗕𝗫𝗡“ up to the elevator and found the room these home of sexuals were staying at!!! she knocked on the doror… 

“open up please!!”

“uh-“

“ዐየቿክ ፕዘቿ ቻሁርጕጎክኗ ዕዐዐዪ. ክዐሠ.“ yosuke got scared shitless,, reluctantly opening the door!! 

“:^DD hello yukiko!! yyyya wanna come iiin?.?.?”

“sure,, :))) i also got a question!”

“w-“

_ oh fuck she pulled a gun. _

“Where is Chie?” 

“i.. i ini8d mndkk.d,d.ddmd…. ok. don’t kill m dpllss :((“

“Where is she?”

“hHhhH Ｈ i,, we were beieng irresponsible. We drank a lot, and did a bunch of stupid things. She was in a car and-“

“:)”

“y,,yukiko?”

“give me a minute! i’m going to go in your closet :)) need a moment!”

“hh.. yu that was,, really terrifyi-”

🅱︎ 🅾︎ 🅾︎ 🅼 

“god fucking dammit do i eve n wanna look at thelcoset” and

oh god

oh god yoskeu actually felt

really fucking bad he

He doesn’t want to be awake right now. He doesn’t want to look at anymore of his friends dying today. All that mattered is that maybe Yukiko would find Chie in the afterlife, or so he hoped. Perhaps he just needed to rest.


	2. risimp kujikawa

ahh, what a beeyoteeful dAY!! rise woke up, and immediately got the motivation to make herself a whole ass shrine :DD

this bitch didn’t even bother to brush her teeth or pee first 

she was like “omg.., NARUCUMMY SHRINE!! <33” she then went CRAZY and put a fuck ton of lights in her small closet and hung a ragdoll of narukami above, looking over from closet… she added some more nice touches with blood, and her own cum that she had saved up just for this very shrine!! delicious~! :))) she then crab walked over to yosucke, cuz she saw him walking just walking “hELELELO!! do you happen to know where ~yu narukami~ is”

“he’s still in the room but i can get him :DDD”

“om g tHANK YOU xx i need to talk to ~yu narukami~” then there he went!! outta his room!!

“rise?? hi??”

“OMGOFMSDMDKSOSM naru𝐜𝐮𝗺𝐢𝐧𝗺𝐞- narukami!! can i show u something xoxo”

“uhh sure??” she led him to her room.. ooooo..

he was FUCKING DISTURBED EJEMSSNWJS WHAT RHE FUC’?.!.M.:.,? ? IS THJS SHTIT?.! GET OUT NARUKAMI GET OUT OF THERE IM SO FUCKIJFNSCARED FOR NARUKAMI GUYS I

“yosuke im so. scared”

“:00 what’s wrong?”

“rrris..ay.. is out to get me… she made a SHRINE of me”

“ahah, i’m sure you’ll be ok!! :)) i think-“

god fucking dammit SHE’S. BACK “hIII narukami :)))” she inched closer and closer to him and 

“NO.”

“:)?” he went off, his hand hit her cheek, he SLAPPED THIS WOMAN. he also whipped out a gun and shot her in the rib a single time ow ow

“WTF DUDE NO YOU DONT HIT GIRLS WTF WHY WOULD YOY DODNSYATAJDYAYn >:((“

“..yyossussusske…” yu was backing up into a corner,,, he

𝓼𝓬𝓱𝓾̈𝓽. 

“YU NO, YUYUU H GOD OH UFCJK” yosuke screamed out,,, yu could not take it anymore he has shoote,d,, himself :((((

both rise and yosuke also fuckignfg d ied,

EXCEPT

except

yosuke and yu are somehow still alive another stor ee!!, 

*clap clap*

cause they’re god!

but rise’s not

rise’s dumb

more like risimp.stupid bitch it’s teddie time now


	3. funny sleepvoer

yu and yosuke made some cryptic ass thing in the back of junes,, these bitches were hanging a ragdoll of him… good for them, though! good for them :)))) teddie walked into junes and waited for da boyfs to get outta there. “hi friends :DD”

“OHSHITOHGODHOHFUCKFODHSSHDAOSDKSKA”

“you do this shit ቿሀቿዪሃፕጎጠቿ ነዘሁፕ ፕዘቿ ቻሁርጕ 𝙪𝙥.“ yu is getting sick and tired of his mans being stupid and dumb smh smh “om g hi fuckface i mean t eddie?”

“hello (●’◡’●)ﾉ !!”

“lol teddie why are you in bear form pls change”

“but i” YOSUKE WHIPPED OUT HIS PISS TOLL AGAIN HOLY SHIT THIS MAN has a g un.

“CHANGE BACK N꙯O꙯W꙯”

“OKOK :(((“ he changed to human twink form lmao lmao. but omg! he found a … funny outfit “guys i found a funneye outfit can i show you guy!s! uuwu”

“u h?.?!, sure,,,” these 2 were mildly concerned and- WHAT THE FUCK MAID LITTLE TEDDIE??. WHAT THE FUCJ!!!:,,,L, why does he LOOK LIKE THAT.

“i—- it looks very good on you teddie :)) wig is cute i like that a lot!!” yosuke however was,, FUMING?? idk why he was i guess he can’t handle teddie being babey,, he do be kinda wacky .. 

“TEDDIE TAKE THAT SHIT OFF 𝐈𝐌𝐌𝐈𝐃𝐈𝐀𝐓𝐄𝐋𝐘“

“w,,,,w,,why?? don’t you like it :((“ reluctantly hechanged back cause yosuke’ sa big meanie……. then all of a sudden- 

“hey hey hey yosuke” yu said, then proceeded to get closer and closer to hhim

THEN HE CHASED HIM AROUND THE FUCKING STORE HOLY SHIT “ᘜIᐯᗴ ᗰᗴ YOᑌᖇ ᵃˢˢ ᵇᵘᵗᵗ“ 

“NONO OWAAA WAAA WAAA STOP STOPSTOPSTOP NOT NOW PLS NOT NOW” teddie was just watching like “:) this looks like a fun game of tag!!”

“PLEAEPELSSOSOSKPSLSPWLWEOSLSE **_A҈A҈A҈A҈A҈A҈A҈A҈A҈A҈A҈A҈A҈”_** narucommie got the sacred admin stick gmod out… and froze yosuke in place! “lol teddie we were playing freeze tag it was very fun :)” then he unfroze yosuke and yosuke was just,,, he was done. no more, goodnight

“tEDDID we are going home.”

“:00 we are??”

“YES we are. come on son it is time to go >:(“ then yosk ANGRILY STOMPED IN A FIGHTING STANCE up to the hotel plaza with his bear kid!! once theu were gonna go in the elevator MR CHAD FUCKING POPPED IN LIKE

  
  


“ḑ̷̡͚͇̠͎̱͖̺̦̻͔̜̼̽͆̓̎̏̑̂̏̾́̋͊̿͘i̵̡̧̧̳͎͔̫̾͛̽̈ȩ̴̛̗̤̣̱̻̤̞̭̯̱̤̉̈́̄͐̈́̈́̎́͐̆͌̆̚͠ͅk̶̨̩͇̬̖̞̖͚̤̠̔̀s̵͚͔̦̫̫̭̤̗̑̀̕j̸̢̨̠̞̜͔̪̠͈͚̍̾̊̑͐̍̓͝d̶̢̢͚̠̯̙͎͉̭̦͋͜j̸̥̹̣̝̠̹͈̰̲͈͌̆̀͑̾͑̎͗̈́̃̅̚̕͠ͅs̶͇̻̥͔͊̇̎͒̃̄͌̓̾̇̀͝ķ̴̨̻͇̖̱̻͔̬͖͈̲̻̉̆͂̈́̅̈́̔̎̚͜d̴̪̪̙̭̯̮̦͍̟͙̤̂̂͛͂̍͜ǹ̵̩͖̘̗̫̺̻̟̜̘̙̦͖͙̥́̆́̃̈́ḑ̶̠̟̼͓̮͚̮͍̪͓̍͑̒́̍̏̀̐̓̉̏̈̽̀͘j̸̗͙̻̹̠̟̎̂̑ş̵̢̰͎̮͉̙͉̬̳̹̤̰̔̀̄̅͘͘ͅl̶̢̦͓̮̪̜̣͚̯͖̜͓͓̓͑̈́̑̓͌̾̍́͌̎̐̑́ͅͅs̵̫̏̈́͊́̅́́͐̎̊s̵̡̛̤̰̦̞͙̲͉͌́̈́̀k̸̝̘̜͓̮͋̎̉̂͠d̵̨̰̗͍̗̯̲̜͖̙̈́̋́̀͂̓̆̿̌̈́͑̽̊͝͠j̵̨̬̽ ̵̙̝̦̤̒H̶̙͚̦̯̣̥̊͐́͂̌̀͂͐̆͛Ę̵͓̫̝̲̖͌̐͗̋͐̃̄͒̓̊̓L̸̡̧͖͇̹͚͓͉̭̾̅͐́́̕͝ͅL̴̘̱̗͉̐̄̂̾͒̑͝O̵̦͙̠̞͎͙͙͑̎̈́͐́͑͒̍̔͂̄̕̕.̴̬̫̰̯̭̦́͒̋̈́͋̓̈́͝” 

  
  


“OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK??”

“OMGHI HI YU AGAIN!! (⌒▽⌒)are we havgng a sleep ove.r?r?”

“:00 oh?? ofc!! can we have!,” yosuek was very very s kecpitcal.. 

“uhh, ted are u sure about tha”

“𝓢𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓹𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻.“ he rrespomde !! and then they went to da HOTEL ROOM UAYAAY!! :DDD once they got in yoskeue was immediately like ,, “yea imma head out for a bit :)) you two have fu n!!” 

“..”

“...”

“hi yu :DD”

“hel o te ddie.. wanna se somhtimg cool.”

“omg sure!!” what was this magic 

WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?

IT’S BOB THE TOMATO FROM vEGGIETAILS?? IT CAME FLOATING TOWARDS TEDDIE FULL SPEED SND TEDDIE WAS IN FUCKGING SHAMBLES HE WAS WEEPING HE CANNOT DO THIS HE IS AT HIS LIMIT STOP STOPS TOP MAKE IT STOP “WAAAAAAAAA WAAA WAAA WAAA A,SKE;-;;;” suddenly this tomatedisappeare into thin air.. yoskeei came running in!!!! 

“tEDDIE why are you screaming what happened?!?!” 

“yeah ted you ok :00,,”

“y——yyyyuyuu showed me a ,... magic trick and there was. a big to mateo snd im REALL Y scared father please i: :((((“

“bruh.” yoskue was like,, he is too tired for this shi- OH WHAT THE FUCK IG’S BACK?? “WAIT WHAT IS THAT IT?? YU WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SPAWN THAT SHIT IN??”

“wait no that wasn’t me this time ITWASNTMEWAITWA”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” everyone was fuckignf SCREAMINF as tomato bob proceeded to consume the entire hotel room, killing the 3 boys in a span of like 4 seconds from it’s NASTY NASTY NA S TY.. stomach acid.


	4. dingdongromper appears

omg the two boyfriends akeshu shuake they we,re,, staying in this super nice hotel xx but once they got in their room they,,, they were not expecting this thing in da roo m? who’s this grape bitch wha,,,, “HI :DDD i am cock itchy owe ma uwu~~” 

“omg?? kokichi ouma??” akek said! “what are you doing in persona misadventures??”

“i am traveling the world story to story :DD also i need a place to sta y.”

“bbut,. bbut this is our hotel room” jojs aid. 

“uaaauhhhuhhUhuhHhhUuhUhjmmhnmhmmnhm hhmmm mm m m mm” suddenly akek whispered a funny!! hoping no1 would hear…

“☘︎︎꧁ᶜᵒᶜᵏˢ ᵘᵖ ᵐʸ ᵃˢˢ❤︎❤︎<33꧂☘︎︎” 

BUT

HOWEVER

OH SHIT

jojoker turned his head 180° to akekchu and went 

  
  


👀

👄 

“lol what are u staring at”

“omg ok ok hhh hey kokheeheechi”

“y es?? :))”

“you can pick the room thsts right next door righ t?? you’re ok with that right :D D”

“omg su re!! what y’all doi)g tho?? you fucking?? 👁👁👅👁👅👅👁”

“WHATHTEYFCJDNEJDHDJDN AKIRA WHY ARE YOU DOING THISNSHIT WH”

“shh… it is tis ok,,”

“i mean if y ou are im not mad at that that’s perfectly valid ???”

“kok i think it’d be best if you got ou t for a mom ement”

“CANHE AT LEAST LIKE GO ALL GHE WAY TO THE 1ST FLOOR?? :((“

“akekechi you’re making this more obvious shhshsh .. we aren’t gonna do anything like that!! i just have to talk to akeckhi about something,, it’s really important hh”

“oh!!!!!!!, ɪ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ʟɪsᴛᴇɴ ɪɴ :(( but ok!! i wil ggo then have fun lads :))” he then club penguin walked out of the door cause he’s sex c like that mwah mwah then jok

j

oh shoot

oh shoot this is the part where it goes from joker omg lolol to 𝒜𝓀𝒾𝓇𝒶 i’m,,,

m

m


	5. goro akechi’s famished orifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw time

“ok so now that the door is closed and we r alone…” akira anime pinned akechi to the b ed!!!! :000 

“SSSSSHSDDS)AJSHDJS.?? AKIRA WHAT ARE YOU-“

..

….

  
  


“Goro,” Akira began to speak. “Do you want me in your ass?” Akechi was a flustered mess, babbling as Akira spoke such dirty words. How could he say such things? He knew that kind of talk created such pleasurable goosebumps on his smooth skin, freezing up as Akira inched closer. His smile, it was so smug and lewd. It drove him mad. 

“A-Akira! Where did this come from?” Akira could only laugh, his voice becoming lower and guttural as he spoke his next enticing words. 

“Fufufu~.. I can tell when you’re absolutely starving for my touch, my dear. You think I didn’t catch that desperate little whisper of yours? I know you too well.” Akira proceeded to place a hand on Akechi’s thigh, holding a burning steady grip as he used his other hand to caress his trembling, cute cheeks. 

“A-Ah~.. Akira.. I don’t know what to say,” Akechi could barely stifle his moans already, and all Akira was doing was touching him so subtly, nothing too forward yet. Licking his lips, Akira inched closer to Akechi’s ear, getting close enough to make sure when he whispered these sultry words of his that they would pour into his ears like sweet and delicious syrup on fluffy pancakes. 

“You know exactly what to say, so go on. No need to be shy now. I can even motivate you if you’d like~.” Akira’s hand that was resting on Akechi’s thigh was sidling up to the visible lump in his pants that was standing taller on its own just from all of these dirty little words. With pants in between, Akechi finally managed to moan out,

“P-please~.. Do it..” 

“Do what?” Akira’s hands were tracing up to Akechi’s zipper, gradually unzipping his pants to let his boxers free, as well as unbuttoning his blazer. Thankfully, he wasn’t wearing anything underneath, so his perky nipples and his bare, small frame were conveniently exposed for his viewing pleasure. He could feel Akechi practically trembling, already sweating a bit from his touch. The man was set ablaze by this contact, it was surreal.

“Fuck my ass~! I need your cock up my ass, please!” Akechi was belting out his words, and at last, Akira was kind enough to chuck his blazer to the side and add onto the forming pile of clothes with his pants carelessly thrown there as well. Prodding his entrance through his boxers, which was already semi-wet from sweating, Akira bent down to tease Akechi’s nipples, licking them quickly in a circular motion as he slowly slipped off his boxers. Wasting no time, Akira happily bent down even lower to face himself with Akechi’s hungry entrance, inserting his supple tongue inside as he reached for his prostate just with his tongue alone. In an attempt to make Akechi truly feel like he has ascended just from being prepared to be screwed, he made an effort to put his dick in his strong grip, jacking it off slowly, but putting a nice little edge to everytime his hand reached the base of his dick. “A-Akira~.... Please.. I need you i-inside me~,” At last, Akira had taken his tongue out of Akechi’s ass, stopping himself from fucking him with his mouth alone. He removed his grip from Akechi’s dick, earning a small whine from his greedy partner as he propped himself up so the head of his dick was gently massaging Akechi’s twitching hole.

Finally, finally he did it. He maneuvered his way inside his desperate ass. Although it was slow and gradual, and not the usual hyperactive jackhammering he got normally, Akechi was mewling out in pleasure from being penetrated at last as he was rocked from side to side with Akira slowly fucking him. He was taking him in, every last bit of him so Akechi could practically melt in pleasure. He was more than perfectly aware that Akechi was one to climax easily, so with this gentle rocking rhythm, especially with the help of Akechi’s flexibility of being able to spread out, he could already notice Akechi being close to his limit.

But he wouldn’t stop there.

Within a matter of minutes, Akechi was screaming out his release, and after the first time of cumming, he thought this wonderful feeling would end. “A-Akira~.. Are you finished?” Although Akira had also released a bit of his load inside his lover’s ass, with a rather firm smack to Akechi’s bottom, his voice low and melodic inside of Akechi’s ears.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m not even close to done.” The second time through, the pounding rhythm sped up, but only just by a little. It was all so pleasurable to Akechi, yet at the same time, it was just too overwhelming. He wanted it faster, harder. 

“Akira~... Please,” He moaned out. Akira only obliged a little bit, just speeding up bit by bit as the two of them released once again. Even with climaxing, he continued to keep drilling into Akechi while coating his insides with his seed. Throughout this entire exchange, at last, Akira went faster. He got more aggressive, and pounded harder into Akechi. Akechi could only reach his arms out, trying to embrace Akira while he was spread out on the bed getting his prostate massages by Akira’s dick. It still didn’t feel rough or fast enough, yet it was still so good somehow. He just wanted more of this. More, give him more. Release after release, he could gradually feel the pounding turning into the jackhammer fucking he craved as he sprayed his semen up onto Akira’s chest once again. “Ah~! A-Ah~! Haa~h.. Faster, faster, faster, please, oh God~!” He screamed out, letting himself cum again, and again, and again. At this point, his semen was practically still spilling out as he was getting brutally pounded, unable to stop cumming, unable to stop screaming out for more. It wouldn’t stop, none of it would just stop. Akira just went deeper into him, his thrusts now powerful and rushed, roughing his little syrup guzzling bottom boy more and more by the minute. 

“Akechi~... I’m going to do it.. I’m not going to be able to stop for a while,” 

“Do it! Do it! Cum inside my ass~! P-please!~” Akira was pounding him like a fiery piston. He was going ballistic on his lover’s ass, giving it a few well earned spanks in between thrusts. At the peak of it all, he felt himself unable to stop, for he had completely lost control. In, out, in, out, each thrust was so deep, yet at the same time so quick, as if Akira was somehow able to get 10 thrusts in per second, and each one was hitting Akechi so good. After many, many more of those continuous, hard and powerful thrusts, Akira had finally released another big heap of cum inside of the still cumming Akechi. The pair just stayed in that position for what felt like eons, semen continuing to bubble up and pour outside of Akechi’s leaking asshole. Their voices were practically lost, breathy and husky as they spurted out their last squirts of semen at least. Akira kept himself inside of Akechi for a bit longer, for he needed that warmth, and it just felt so comfortable being one with him.

At last, he had managed to gently pry himself out of Akechi, panting along the way. “Haah~,” Akechi managed to gasp out, continuing to speak a bit. “Akira, my insides feel like they’ve been massacred~..”

“Haha, uh, I dunno if I should take that as a good thing or a bad thing,”

“Oh trust me,” He spoke. “it’s an amazing feeling~.” Akira could only smile at the breathy, messy boy as he responded back. 

“Hehe, I’m glad I could provide that for you. By the way, there are cameras in this room, I’m pretty sure..”

“Pardon me?”

“Yeah, there-“

“No, what the fuck? What? Why are there cameras?” Then, as if it were on cue, the

FANFIC WRITER HERSELF

ME

I HAD THE CAMERAS

I CAUGHT THESE BITCHES FUCKING 

YOURE WELCOME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not know how to end this im sorry if it’s bad :((


End file.
